Semangka
by Marching Mark
Summary: Mendapat perlakuan manis dari pacar-pacarnya seperti ini membuat Mark senang bukan kepalang. [NCT; #Mark #Lucas #Haechan #LuMark #MarkHyuck #MarkCas #MarkChan #LuChan #MarkHyucKhei]


Tujuh orang pemuda terkaget-kaget saat Taeyong membanting tudung saji dengan kasar. Taeyong terlihat geram, kedua tinjunya mengepal erat menahan kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "Mark!" panggil Taeyong dengan suara datar yang berbahaya.

Mark yang sedang asyik makan semangka menoleh takut-takut, menghadap ke Taeyong tanpa berani menatap mata rekan satu grupnya itu. "Ya, Hyung?"

"Makan!" perintah Taeyong masih dengan suara datar.

"Tapi, Hyu—"

"Sekarang!"

"Aku masih kenyang, Hyung," bantah Mark dengan suara lirih, takut kalau-kalau Taeyong akan marah besar.

"Dari pagi kamu cuma makan semangka, Lee Minhyung." Taeyong bergerak untuk mengambil nasi beserta lauk, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Mark. "Makan, harus dihabiskan!" Mark mengangguk tanpa minat, kemudian menyambar sepasang sumpit dan mulai merapalkan doa sebelum makan.

"Anak pintar! Habis ini tidak boleh makan semangka lagi sampai tiga hari ke depan," ucap Taeyong dengan nada riang saat Mark menelan suapan pertamanya. Mark pura-pura tidak mendengar, raut mukanya tambah kecut. Satu demi satu suapan ia telan, lama-lama seluruh makanan di piring habis. Mark bersendawa, lalu menenggak segelas penuh air mineral tanpa jeda.

 _Habis makan nasi enaknya makan semangka_ , batin Mark. Raut wajahnya kembali ceria, matanya yang selalu berkilau semakin mengilat ketika terbersit kata semangka di benaknya. Mark seolah lupa dengan titah Taeyong yang melarangnya makan semangka sampai tiga hari ke depan.

Baru saja tangan Mark menyentuh gagang pintu kulkas, Taeyong tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dengan wajah garang. "Semangka lagi, Mark Lee?"

"Kalau tidak dimakan kan sayang, Hyung. Tahu sendiri semua orang ngasih kado aku semangka kemarin." Mark memasang wajah memelas, berharap supaya Taeyong luluh dan membiarkannya makan semangka lagi. Kalau Mark tidak salah hitung, di kulkas masih ada dua semangka merah dan satu semangka kuning. Semangka-semangka itu adalah kado dari adik-adiknya di NCT Dream, kru MBC Music Core, dan keluarganya. Sayang sekali kalau berakhir membusuk di kulkas. Tapi, sepanjang hari ini, Mark sudah menghabiskan dua buah semangka merah pemberian anggota NCT U dan NCT 127. Bayangkan, dua buah semangka habis dimakan Mark sendiri—dan masih mau _nambah_!

"Nggak," Taeyong teguh dengan pendiriannya. "Keluar sana, main sama yang lain atau istirahat!" Taeyong duduk di konter dapur yang terletak di samping kulkas layaknya seorang _bodyguard_ yang siap melindungi semangka-semangka di dalam kulkas dari Mark Lee si maniak semangka. Sadar dirinya diusir, Mark berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan bahu merosot, jelas sekali kalau dia merasa sedih.

Sebenarnya, Taeyong tidak tega melihat Mark yang selalu ceria bersedih seperti itu. Namun, semua ini demi kebaikan Mark. Makan buah memang baik, apalagi buah yang kandungan airnya tinggi saat musim panas seperti sekarang. Tapi, kalau berlebihan—bahkan sampai lupa makan berat—bisa-bisa malah bikin sakit. Taeyong hanya tidak ingin Mark sakit.

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, matanya terpejam erat karena ingin cepat masuk ke alam mimpi. Andai Haechan tidak sedang pergi entah ke mana, mungkin Mark akan menghabiskan sisa hari ini untuk bermain _game_ bersamanya. Sayang sekali, pacar Mark yang satu itu betah sekali perginya, tidak bisa dihubungi pula. Pacar Mark yang lain—Lucas—sedang disibukkan dengan jadwal pribadi dan Mark cukup sadar diri untuk tidak merecokinya.

Singkat kata, Mark ketiduran dan baru terbangun saat hari sudah malam. Saat bangun, Mark merasakan sepasang lengan kekar dan sepasang lengan kurus melingkari pinggangnya, masing-masing dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Tidak salah lagi, pemiliknya sudah pasti Lucas dan Haechan.

"Oh, Mark Hyung sudah bangun!"

"Markie akhirnya bangun!"

Seketika suasana menjadi heboh. Tidak cuma suara, tapi juga gerakan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa diam, sedikit-sedikit berceloteh sambil mendusel-dusel ke badan Mark. Sesak bukan main.

"Kalian tenang sedikit dong! Aku nggak bisa napas, nih," rengek Mark. Keduanya menurut, membiarkan Mark mengambil napas. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Lucas dan Haechan kembali berceloteh, kali ini mereka memuji betapa menggemaskannya kelakuan Mark saat bangun tidur. Mark menghela napas jengah. Punya dua pacar yang sama-sama berisik benar-benar menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya.

"Markie, kami mau ngasih kejutan buat kamu!" Lucas berkata dengan penuh antusias. Haechan mengiyakan dengan antusiasme yang tidak kalah besar, "Ho oh, Hyung pasti suka!"

"Nggak jadi kejutan kalau kalian berdua sama-sama ember bocor," cibir Mark.

Lucas dan Haechan tidak menghiraukan cibiran Mark. Haechan beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang teronggok di meja belajar Mark. "Buat Hyung!"

"Oh, _God_! Semangka! Makasih!" Mark berseri-seri mendapati sebuah semangka di dalam kantong plastik itu. "Eh, ini betulan semangka? Kok nggak bulat? Kok bentuknya hati?" tanya Mark dengan panik. Keinginan untuk makan semangka sudah menguasai seluruh sistem di tubuhnya, tidak lucu kalau ternyata semangka di pangkuannya palsu.

"Betulan. Mau makan?" tawar Lucas. Mark mengiyakan dengan cepat. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Mark segera melesat ke dapur diikuti Lucas dan Haechan.

Taeyong yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan seperangkat produk perawatan kulit di kamarnya mendengar bebunyian gaduh bersumber dari dapur. Bunyi-bunyian gaduh perpaduan disharmoni antara suara berat, suara sengau, suara orang tertawa, dan _gedubrak-gedubruk_ perabotan. _Sedang apa bocah-bocah itu?_

Takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Taeyong segera menuju dapur setelah selesai memasang masker _aloevera_ pada wajahnya. Perasaannya semakin kacau saat mendengar sepotong-sepotong percakapan ketiga bocah itu. Percakapan mereka berkutat pada kata _semangka_ , _pisau_ , dan _Taeyong Hyung_.

"Chan, ambilkan pisaunya!"

"Jangan berisik, Cas. Nanti ketahuan Taeyong Hyung," Mark berkata khawatir.

"Nggak akan, tenang saja. Nah, sinikan pisaunya, Chan!" Lucas menerima pisau dari Haechan. "Semangka model begini bagusnya dipotong kayak apa?" gumamnya.

Taeyong mengintip tanpa disadari ketiganya. Kali ini, dia tidak berniat melarang Mark makan semangka. Taeyong tidak sampai hati merusak momen bahagia pasangan _nyentrik_ itu. Mereka bertiga _polyamory_ —menjalin hubungan romantis dengan lebih dari satu orang. Satu sama lain sama-sama saling menyayangi.

"Markie, selamat ulang tahun! Maaf ya, kemarin aku nggak bisa menemanimu pas ulang tahun," ucap Lucas diakhiri dengan satu kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Mark.

"Hyung, serius aku harus bilang selamat ulang tahun lagi?" Haechan berkelakar. Tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Haechan mengecup pipi kiri Mark.

Mendapat perlakuan manis dari pacar-pacarnya seperti ini membuat Mark senang bukan kepalang. Hatinya menghangat, jika dibiarkan sedikit lebih lama mungkin bakal meleleh. Mark mencintai Lucas dan Haechan sama besar, menyayangi keduanya sama dalam, sampai-sampai dia berani mengambil risiko untuk menjalin hubungan dengan keduanya. Sungguh mujur nasib Mark karena Lucas dan Haechan saling mencintai, juga mencintainya.

Ketiganya makan semangka dalam diam. Semangka yang tadinya berbentuk hati sudah dipotong menjadi balok-balok kecil, ukurannya pas untuk sekali caplok. Mark dan Haechan makan dengan rapi, lain halnya dengan Lucas yang mulutnya belepotan.

"Omong-omong, kok bisa bentuknya hati?" tanya Mark.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin pas masih kecil dipakaikan cetakan," jawab Haechan mantap.

"Begitu?" Mark kembali bertanya, masih sangsi dengan jawaban Haechan.

"Ho oh," timpal Lucas sambil menunjukkan hasil pencarian tentang semangka berbentuk hati di layar ponselnya.

Entah bagian mana yang lucu dari cara membuat semangka berbentuk hati, tapi Mark tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. "Lucu banget! Nggak ngerti deh, bisa-bisanya kepikiran mencetak semangka. Huahahaha!"

Lucas, Haechan, dan Taeyong—yang masih setia mengintip—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Mark. Umur boleh sudah menginjak angka sembilan belas, tapi selera humor tidak ada peningkatan, bahkan malah semakin memprihatinkan.

Saat tawanya berhenti, Mark memandangi Lucas dan Haechan secara bergantian. "Makasih, ya. Aku suka hadiah dari kalian," ucap Mark tulus. Mark menarik Lucas dan Haechan ke dalam pelukannya, _"It's kinda cheesy, but I love both of you so much!"_


End file.
